My Sun
by Maddie21
Summary: What would happen if you suddenly met a mother you never knew? What would you do if she hated everything and tried to kill you? What would you think if your mother was an exiled Goddess? Because Sanzo really doesn't know. Please R&R!
1. News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters or anything thing else Saiyuki, etc.  
  
A/N: OK, this is my first Saiyuki story..under this name. Hope you like it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please, no flames on this story.  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
News  
  
Sanzo gazed hazily at the moon. He and the others were staying at an Inn, and for some reason the monk couldn't get any sleep. In fact, none of them could. Gojyo decided to go 'Babe Hunting', while Hakkai and Goku went to find something to eat. It was late, very late, but he could not sleep. The air was chilling, and it whispered of danger.  
  
The animals were scattering around as if running from a predator. But they weren't running from a predator, they were running from their homes; from where a great power would soon be. Sanzo could feel the power in his body every time he closed his eyes. A new and powerful enemy, full of rage and hatred, had come upon the earth.  
  
A cold threat pierced the air and spoke of death.  
  
No, he could not sleep.  
  
No...he would not sleep. He had a feeling- if he closed his eyes- he would probably never open them again.  
  
And as that thought went through his head, he felt a power surge unlike any he had felt before. And for the first time in a long time, he wished he were not alone right then.  
  
*~*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu sat in her throne. Something was wrong. She had sent Jiroushin off to find out what all the commotion earlier was about. He had not yet returned and she set her mind back to the events of what had happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Boom! A loud crashing sound came from somewhere outside and the ground Kanzeon stood on shook violently. "An earthquake in Heaven?"  
  
"Lady Bosatsu!" Kanzeon turned her head to Jiroushin as the frantic God scurried into the room. "What is it?" she asked him. "Milady, a great power emits from earth. It disrupts the stability and disasters are happening everywhere!"  
  
"Is it demons?"  
  
"No. The power is too great to be that of a demon's. But many of the Gods tremble, and parts of Heaven are collapsing."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Go find out what's going on!"  
  
"Yes, milady!" with that, Jiroushin turned and went off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Could it be you?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off into thoughts about the past.  
  
'Are you still alive?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Sanzo!" Hakkai called. "We're back!" The monk looked back as Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo entered the room. "What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry about the wait," Hakkai replied. "Yeah, Gojyo was harassing a girl," Gojyo's elbow came in contact with the little monkey's head, and Goku moaned in pain. "I dare you to say that again," he said in a warning tone. Hakkai simply smiled while Sanzo sat down and began eating.  
  
The others joined him, and they ate in silence for a while until Goku and Gojyo broke out into another fight. This time it was over the last dumpling. A vein appeared on Sanzo's forehead and Hakkai decided now was the time for talk.  
  
"So," he said. "What have you been doing?" Sanzo ate some chicken. "Nothing really. Just sitting around," Hakkai took a sip of his tea and paused for what seemed like forever. "Did you feel it?" he asked under his breath, so quiet that Sanzo could barely make it out. He knew what Hakkai was talking about. Goku and Gojyo stopped arguing and listened when they saw the monk's face.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I felt it."  
  
"Do you know what it was?"  
  
"No," the monk put down his chopsticks. "But I can tell you this much," he stood up from his chair and walked toward the door. "You best get ready for a fight unlike any other," and with that, he closed the door behind him, and walked off to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got it!" Kanzeon looked to the right from where she sat in her throne. Jiroushin stood there, a small scroll clenched tightly in his hand. "Is that-," Jiroushin nodded before she could finish and she reached out her hand to take the scroll.  
  
The assistant God gave it to her, sweat rolling down his forehead. Slowly, Kanzeon opened the scroll and read it. From that point on, the struggle began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, morning finally!" Goku stretched his arms as he stood on the balcony. The sun was shining brightly and the boy was feeling much better than he had last night. He looked back into the room where the other three were sitting at the table. Sanzo, reading his paper; Hakkai, conversing with Gojyo; and Gojyo, listening while drinking his beers.  
  
They had stayed up almost all night playing poker and mah-jongg that Sanzo brought in. Apparently the monk couldn't sleep either. And for some reason, Goku noticed, Sanzo seemed more high-strung than his usual self. And Goku couldn't help but wander what was going through the droopy-eyed man's head.  
  
"Hey, Sanzo," Goku said. "No," came the sharp reply. Goku blinked. "But I didn't even ask you yet!"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're not getting breakfast until I'm done reading."  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" Sanzo merely rubbed his pinky in his ear, trying to tune out the baka saru's pleads for food. Hakuryu squeaked just then and faced the balcony, seeming to back away a little. Goku and Sanzo looked over at the dragon, as did the others. "What is it Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked. Hakuryu chirped slightly and nodded his head towards the balcony.  
  
The others looked, not really expecting to see what they saw. The Merciful Goddess. "Hello, boys," she greeted with a smile. "Kanzeon," Gojyo and Hakkai spoke in unison. "What do you want?" Sanzo asked. "Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it," she walked to the door and opened it. "Sanzo," the monk looked up as she said his name. "Come with me," she walked out the door.  
  
Sanzo hesitated, but got up and followed, telling the others to wait for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kanzeon led Sanzo all over town, and the two were getting some strange looks from the townsfolk. They were now walking down a worn path and Sanzo had enough. He stopped and spoke in an irritated tone. "Where are you taking me?" Kanzeon stopped in front of a fountain and turned to face him.  
  
"Away," she said, eyes closed. "At least, so no one else can hear us," Sanzo looked at her intently. She seemed to be a little edgy. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She opened her eyes. "You felt it, did you not?" Sanzo looked a bit stunned for a moment. "The great power surge that erupted last night-," she paused and took a breath. "Was an exiled Goddess who escaped from her prison."  
  
Sanzo's face now turned to a mix of shock and curiosity. "A Goddess? Who is it?" he asked. Kanzeon sighed. 'Here's the tough part.' She thought to herself. "More than one thousand years ago, in the Heavens there existed a Goddess of the anger in the world. She was known as the Goddess of Rage.  
  
"However, at the time she could not control the hate that radiated from the lower world, so her emotions were that of deep loathing. She caused much chaos and killed many people and demons by toying with the emotions of others," her mind set back to the years.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"She had no name, really," Kanzeon replied. "Until she came up with her own. Nayami Ikari...she-," Kanzeon stopped, seeming to have trouble saying what she wanted to. "She what?" Sanzo pressed. Kanzeon took a deep breath. "She is my sister," that did it. Sanzo was now engulfed in shock and disbelief. And since when did Kanzeon have a sister?!  
  
After a few moments, Kanzeon spoke again. "But that's not all, Sanzo," the monk regained himself and looked up at her. "What do you mean that's not all?" he demanded.  
  
"Sanzo," she said, her voice soft. "She's your mother."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK, end of chapter 1. I'll update as soon as possible. PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Impossible

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah I don't own anything Saiyuki Blahblahblah  
  
A/N: OK, this is the second chapter of 'My Sun', but you already knew that-so let's get on with the story.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Please, no flames  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Impossible  
  
"What?!" Sanzo shouted in shock. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai fell out from behind the bush they were hiding in, and Sanzo and Kanzeon looked back at them. Sanzo looked slightly angry. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "Sorry, Sanzo, but after you left we decided to follow you in case anything bad happened," Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo growled. "Relax, Sanzo," Sanzo looked back on Kanzeon. "You would've had to tell them anyway, so it's better if they just hear it up front," Sanzo calmed down and sighed as the three came up next to him. "So what do you want us to do?" Hakkai asked Kanzeon. The Goddess closed her eyes, seeming to be thoughtful, then opened them again.  
  
"Nothing," she said. The others looked confused. "…..yet. But I thought I'd give you a forewarning in case she came along. She is VERY powerful and can easily corrupt emotions, so be careful," the four nodded. Kanzeon turned around and started to walk off. "I'll fill you boys in if I get any new news. I'll be back later today. Ta!" with that, she disappeared; leaving the Sanzo-ikkou standing there.   
  
The boys walked back to the Inn, none of them spoke a word.  
  
~*~  
  
Kanzeon appeared right in front of her throne and slumped herself in it. She never wanted to do that again. "Jiroushin," she said. No answer. She looked to her right, then to her left, but the God was not anywhere. 'That's strange.' She thought. 'He was supposed to be waiting for me.'  
  
She stood up and walked inside her palace, looking around for her assistant. She found him. He was tied to the wall by some kind of golden thread. Kanzeon walked over to him. "Jiroushin?" she said. The God was unconscious. She took a string of thread in her hand in order to pull it off but it cut her. "Ow," she said.  
  
"About time you showed up," Kanzeon froze. Slowly, she turned around to see who had spoken. It was a woman, sitting in her chair, covered by shadows. But even though she could only see the outline of the person, she knew the voice.   
  
~*~  
  
Goku had decided to lighten the mood by begging for every speck of food that they passed; and it was working. Sanzo was getting annoyed again, Gojyo was making fun of him again, and Hakkai was trying to calm Sanzo down again.  
  
They had finally reached the Inn, Goku with some food to get him to shut up. "Ah, glad to see we're all feeling better," Hakkai smiled. Sanzo took a seat at the table and lit a cigarette. "Let's go over this shall we?" they all looked at him.  
  
"But we don't know any thing about her besides the fact she's angry and your m-," Gojyo quickly clamped Goku's mouth shut with his hand. The boy stopped talking and Gojyo let go. "It's alright," Sanzo said. "You sure?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo nodded.  
  
"I don't care if this 'Nayami Ikari' IS my mother. I'm not about to bow down to some old hag I never even knew," he put out his cigarette.  
  
~*~   
  
"It's you!" Kanzeon backed away from her sibling. "Now, now, Kanzeon. Is that anyway to welcome your older sister?"   
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I walked, of course. I see you've been busy. How've you been?"   
  
"Stop playing games, Nayami," Kanzeon regained her composure. "Come out of the shadows."  
  
"…..nah. I think I'll stay in the shade. I guess I've gotten too used to darkness to really leave it."  
  
"…..what do you want?"  
  
Although, Kanzeon couldn't see her sister's face or body, she could tell Nayami was smiling. The very thought sent shivers down her spine and a few moments of silence passed.   
  
"Dear Kanzeon," she said. "Where is my son?"  
  
~*~  
  
"So we know she's able to corrupt peoples' emotions," Hakkai said, resting his chin on his hand.   
  
"And since she's the Goddess of Rage that's not a good thing," Gojyo added in. The four were sitting around the table eating their breakfast. "So what do we do?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing yet," Sanzo said, finishing off his beer. "That is until the old hag comes back with more information."  
  
"I hope that happens soon," Goku stopped eating. "I have a feeling-something bad is about to happen."  
  
~*~  
  
It was late afternoon and the boys were still waiting for word from Kanzeon. "I guess she's still trying to figure things out." Goku said. He was playing poker with Gojyo while Hakkai and Sanzo played chess. They were so bored they couldn't think of anything else to do.   
  
Goku smiled. "Ha!" he held out his hand. It had four jacks and one five. "Four of a kind! Beat that Kappa!"   
  
"Oh, no!" Gojyo said, his voice flowing with sarcasm. "I don't know how I'll ever beat that!" he held out his hand. It was an ace of spades, a king of spades, a queen of spades, a jack of spades, and a ten of spades. Goku's jaw dropped. "Royal flush," Gojyo smiled and took the money he put down, along with the food Goku put down.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Goku shouted. He then realized something. "Wait a sec! That was the fourth time you got a royal flush! WHY?!"   
  
"He's cheating. Isn't it obvious?" the four turned to the doorway. There stood Kanzeon, a smirk on her face as always. "Kanzeon!" Goku shouted. "It's about time," Sanzo stood up. Kanzeon looked at him, staring at him intently. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Well? What did you find out?" Gojyo asked. "Sorry about the wait, boys. But-," she paused, taking a seat on the couch. "Nayami's invaded the Heavens."  
  
"WHAT?!" they all were in disbelief. "How?" Hakkai asked. "I don't know. But she was there when I returned," she started talking about how Jiroushin was tied to the wall and what not. But that wasn't what Sanzo was paying attention to. Hakuryu was shaking. He was frightened.  
  
"So what'd you do?" Sanzo asked, his eyes shadowed. "I fled back here to tell you," Kanzeon replied. "Is that so?" he asked. Kanzeon nodded. "Wow, Nayami must be pretty powerful," Kanzeon looked over at the boy. She blinked at him then stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go," she walked back to the door.  
  
"Hold it," she turned back to see Sanzo with his gun, aiming at her. "What's with you?" she asked. "Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. "What's the matter?" Gojyo walked over to the monk. "It's simple," he said. He cocked his gun. "She's not Kanzeon."   
  
"What?" they all turned back to Kanzeon. "What gave you that idea?" she crossed her arms. "Because," he said. "Knowing Kanzeon, she'd put up a fight or find some way to get more information, not run away to tell us Nayami's up there," Kanzeon smirked. "And besides that," he lifted his head and glared at her with piercing eyes. "She never gives warm smiles on a subject so serious."  
  
This time Kanzeon chuckled. "Well, well. You know your auntie pretty well, don't you?" Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo backed away from her to Sanzo, weapons drawn. "It's true. I'm not Kanzeon," black mist started surrounding her. "My sister's currently 'tied up' in other business. But not to worry, I'll tell her you called," the mist engulfed her entirely and stayed that way for a few seconds. Then it suddenly drew back.  
  
Standing there now was a woman who resembled Kanzeon greatly. "Though I highly doubt she'd be able to answer," the woman took the posture Kanzeon usually had, with one hand on her waist, the other dangling, while she leaned slightly. Yup, this was her sister.  
  
"Nayami!" Sanzo brought up his gun. "Nice to see you again," she smiled, folding her arms. "My son."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK, end of Ch. 2. Chapter 3 will come a little later. It might take longer. Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm working on it. PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Follow Me

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything Saiyuki, thanks for asking.  
  
A/N: Hmm.....I don't have any. Imagine that. Oh well. Story time.  
  
************************************************************************ Please, no flames  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Follow Me  
  
"You? You're-,"  
  
"Nayami? Yes."  
  
The four were speechless. Even Sanzo couldn't think of anything to say, snide remark or not. She looked so much like Kanzeon. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, but it was the same color, reaching her hips. And instead of her bangs only covering half of her forehead, hers covered hers entirely, except her chakra. Her dress was black with two straps connecting from a collar to the actual dress that covered her chest and reached down to her ankles which were covered with gold bracelets.  
  
She had sleeves exactly like Sanzo's, and eyes like his as well. But by looking at her face, you could swear you were looking at the Merciful Goddess. "What do you want?" Sanzo sneered, regaining his cool. Nayami gave a smirk. "Why, to see you of course. You've grown so much since I saw you one thousand years ago."  
  
A bullet was fired at her face, but like the other Gods, it just made a ripple effect. It didn't to a damn thing. "Shit," Sanzo growled. Nayami just chuckled. "So this-," she studied Sanzo. "-Is how my son is now, eh? A monk of high order who acts more like a demon of low class," three more shots, three more ripples. Nayami chuckled. "How many times are you going to try to shoot me before you figure out its useless?"  
  
This time it was Sanzo's turn to smirk. "I know it's useless, but it's making me feel better," the Goddess stop chuckling and she frowned. "No respect, eh? Some monk," now Sanzo frowned and Nayami smiled. "I have an idea," she said, floating up and crossing her legs. "Let's play a game!" Sanzo growled. "How about, 'No'?"  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid you'd lose? Of course, if you don't want to play, I could always just get rid of your prize now."  
  
"And what prize is that?"  
  
"Why, my sister of course. And the Heavens since that makes the stakes higher. Hm. And the world because I can take over that with the Heavens," Sanzo was getting pissed. He could tell Nayami was trying to make him angry. With her thumb and index finger on her chin, and eyes tilted upward, she was trying to think of everything she could stake on that would cost Sanzo dearly if he lost it.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I'll play your 'game'."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. But I'm not sure of what you can do so I'll test you first. You will have to go through test, think of them like levels in a game. Each one will be more difficult than the last. Just imagine as missions or something. Level one.....you have to reach my castle to reclaim something dear. I am testing you three," she pointed to Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai.  
  
"It isn't there yet, but it will by the time you're there."  
  
"And just where is this 'castle' of yours?" Sanzo hissed. "Patience, my son. Patience." Sanzo was really getting mad. If she called him 'son' one more time-  
  
"South," she said, an orb of water, it seemed, appeared in her hand. "From this spot you will turn and head south," the water seemed to show the path they would travel on. It then showed mountains, went up them, and stopped at a small town. "This town is the only one you'll see along the way. It's the halfway point to my castle. Keep heading south and you'll arrive," she clenched her fist and the orb seemed to pop and disappear.  
  
It didn't show what was beyond the mountains. "If you win, you'll get your prize for level 1."  
  
"And what's level two and its prize?" Gojyo asked. The Goddess of Rage snickered. "You'll have to show me you can get level one's first," The water sprite frowned. "You're on!" Goku shouted. "Just don't go back on your word win we beat you!" Nayami laughed a hearty laugh.  
  
"Very well then, I promise. BUT- I also get a prize if I win."  
  
"Eh?" Goku blinked. The Goddess floated down and stood, arms crossed. "If I win," she looked at Sanzo. "I get your little friend's limiter," she pointed to Goku. "WHAT?!" Sanzo shouted. "You don't get a say in the matter. I've chosen what I want."  
  
"Like hell if I care! You-," Sanzo's voice went away once the Goddess snapped her fingers. "YOU don't get a say in it, my dear boy, but your demon friends do; depending on if they can make it through. But I suggest you start preparing yourselves. Can you trust each other? Though it's true I'm testing you three DEMONS, as it were- in the end it will be you two," she motioned to Hakkai and Gojyo. The two stood, unscathed by her words, yet curious.  
  
"Are you two faithful and strong enough to carry your friends' burdens with ease and confidence?" She floated upwards, the mist surrounding her once again. "Or will it be your fault everyone dies by your weakness?" They all glared at her, but she never smiled. "Think about it," She disappeared.  
  
They all just stood there, each not knowing what to say. Sanzo lit a cigarette, breaking the silence. He then walked over to the door and opened it. "You coming?" he asked, turning to face the others. Goku blinked. "Huh? Coming where?" A vein popped on Sanzo's forehead. What an idiot. "Where do you think dumb ass?" He walked out the doorway, not bothering to wait.  
  
"The faster I get to that sadist bitch's castle, the sooner I can kill her," they all looked at each other, then at the doorway, then at each other, then at the doorway. "SANZO, WAIT!" they rushed out after him.  
  
~*~  
  
The most astounding thing ever to happen in Saiyuki history. They've been driving for 12 hours, and neither Goku nor Gojyo have said a word. They were driving through a prairie of dead grass with some animals every here and there, but nothing big. Gojyo drank beer, Goku slept, Sanzo preoccupied himself doing various things like gazing at the scenery, and Hakkai just drove away with a smile.  
  
The smile faded. "HOLY-," Hakkai slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to veer. Goku was awakened by the impact of his head crashing into Sanzo's, while Gojyo was holding on to the back of the seat for dear life. "What the hell?" the water sprite shouted. "My thoughts exactly," came Hakkai's shaken voice.  
  
They all looked out on the road.....and sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me," Sanzo said. Sitting there, legs crossed, meditating was an old man wrapped in god knows how many cloaks. "Who's this freak?" Gojyo's eyebrow twitched simultaneously. "Got me," Goku said, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Hey, ya old fart! Do ya mind getting' your business OFF THE ROAD?!" the half demon shouted. The man seemed oblivious.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"No need to be so rude Gojyo," Hakkai said, patting the red-head's shoulder. "Hey, I've been crammed back here with this monkey and haven't said one swearword, and I can't stay calm with all this quiet!"  
  
".....Okay, you make no sense. You chose to be quiet," Hakkai blinked at a vacant seat. "Where'd Goku go?"  
  
"Hm?" they all looked to where the boy was, but he was gone. "What's with this weirdo?" they all turned to see Goku poking the old man with a stick. WHACK! Sanzo hit the saru on the head hard with his fan. "Will you knock it off?!"  
  
Suddenly, the man seemed to move as he looked up at the group. They could now see his face. It was somewhat tanned, about Gojyo's skin color, with gray bushy eyebrows and a beard. He blinked at them. "Hm? Who're you all?" they fell over.  
  
"Um, hello sir," Hakkai said. "Would you mind moving out of the road? We're in a hurry."  
  
"Oh, alright," the man said, uncrossing his legs. He crossed them again. "On one condition," they all fell down again. "This is ridiculous," Sanzo growled, pressing his hand to his face. "Could you take me to the village in the mountains?" he asked. They all looked at him. "Sure," Hakkai replied. Fall down. "Are you crazy?" Gojyo shouted at Hakkai. "I am not about to be crammed up next to some old guy who meditates in peoples' way to get a lift!"  
  
"Then I guess you're walking then," they all turned to Sanzo. "Because he's coming. Get in the car," the man bounced into the back seat. He was rather athletic for his age. Goku and Gojyo sat on each side of him and scooted as far to the edge as they could get. This old guy was humming and leaning his head to and fro with a smile.  
  
Hakkai started up the car and they headed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and Gojyo were REALLY getting creeped out. They had been driving for hours and this guy had not ceased the humming or the head bobbing. The two weren't sure whether they should jump out of the car and run instead; or to just scream and kill themselves to rid their minds of the hummed song that was now stuck in their heads. Sanzo and Hakkai were even getting aggravated.  
  
Their debate of what to do about the guy:  
  
Sanzo:  
  
1. Shoot the guy in the head to make him shut up 2. Just throw the guy out of the jeep and pray that the song leaves his thoughts  
  
Hakkai:  
  
1. Stop the car, saying Hakuryu needs a break; get the man to sit somewhere else and rest and then drive off with the others. 2. Wait for the others to do something. 3. Blast him to pieces and pray that the song leaves his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, could you please stop?" Hakkai said, trying a non-violent alternative. It worked. The man stopped humming and ceased moving. A few moments of silent went by before the guy's head drooped and he began to snore. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, at least he's quiet," Hakkai said. They all nodded to that one.  
  
~*~  
  
They took a break once, not bothering to wake the man, and then headed on their way. It was dusk and they all were getting tired. "Hakkai, can't we stop and take a break?" Goku whined. "Not until we get to the town, Goku."  
  
"Do you even know where it is?" Gojyo asked. "It can't be that hard to spot mountains on a prairie," came the reply. "You have absolutely no idea, do you?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Mountains?" the old man shot up, causing a spasm for Goku and Gojyo. "You creep me out more and more with every passing second," Goku said. "You mean those mountains?" the man pointed a little to his left, and the others traced his finger to a group of mountains.  
  
"Yup, those are the ones!" Hakkai turned the jeep and headed towards the halfway point, unaware of a disturbing surprise waiting for him and the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 3! Tell me what 'cha think! PLEASE R&R! Thank you. Bye. Bye. 


	4. Fuwa

Disclaimer: After a while, ya just get tired of it, ya know? 1st or 2nd chapter, you choose.  
  
A/N: Hm. Nope. Still can't think of any.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please, no flames  
  
Chapter 4: Fuwa  
  
Finally! They finally reached the town! Goku and Gojyo leaped out of the jeep and zoomed into the Inn, up the stairs, and into their soon-to-be room as Sanzo paid for it. They had to share a room, as did Sanzo and Hakkai, who were across the hall from the two. As they were getting situated, each of them had a thought at the same time. They swore they were forgetting something.  
  
They remembered as it bounced past their doors. The old man. "What's he doin'?" Goku asked as he and Gojyo poked their heads out the door. Sanzo and Hakkai did the same. The man kept bouncing down the hallway before he turned into a room. They all blinked and then ran over to the room. The man was sitting on the bed, meditating.  
  
"How'd he get a room?" Gojyo said. "I sure as hell didn't pay for him," Sanzo growled. "Actually," Hakkai started. Sanzo looked at him. "'Actually', what?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Well, actually Sanzo, you did pay for him. The women counted Goku and Gojyo, us, and him because he was standing right behind us."  
  
The cigarette dropped from his mouth, a vein throbbed from his forehead. "You better be kidding," Hakkai shook his head. "You mean we're stuck in the same Inn as this loon?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai nodded. "Well, I'm locking my door," Goku said, walking away. Gojyo nodded and followed. "Same here," Hakkai added, walking back to his and Sanzo's room. But Sanzo stood there, staring at the man. Something wasn't right about him. Something Sanzo hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Coming Sanzo?" Hakkai called from down the hall. "Yeah," Sanzo said, turning slowly before heading toward the room. He'd be keeping a close eye on this one for a while.  
  
~*~  
  
Nayami looked at her sister who hung limp against the wall. "Ah, do you not feel so good?" she said in a mocking tone. No answer came, yet Nayami smiled.  
  
"My poor, pathetic Kanzeon. Did you really think that that prison would hold me forever?" she paused. "Or were you trying to 'protect' my son, as it were?"  
  
She turned and exited the palace onto a balcony.  
  
"But don't worry little sister. I'm here now. I'll take good care of you AND Konzen- that is what you named him, correct?" she chuckled. "I think the boy would like to know his real name."  
  
She sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair. "It's your turn," she said. They turned and headed off, but she spoke again. "And don't disappoint me," she walked over to a fountain and swished her finger in it. It flashed to an image of Sanzo and the others.  
  
"I want this to be fun."  
  
*~*  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku pounded on the door. "Sanzo! Come on! You said we'd go out to eat this morning! Sanzo!"  
  
Sanzo stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked out the window and saw the sun was barely up. God, that kid and his hunger drive. But he was still tired, so he laid his head back down and tried to go to sleep. Hakkai, who was on the bed across from, had put earplugs in his ears and was already starting to doze off.  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
The shouting and pounding continued and the monk was about to get up and strangle that damn monkey. That is until someone did it for him.  
  
"Would you shut up?!" came Gojyo's voice. Apparently the hybrid was also annoyed. Gasps from Goku could be made out.  
  
"Damn monkey! I'm trying to sleep and here you are making a racket! Half of the fricken Inn's awake 'cause of you!"  
  
More yelling and swearing could be heard, but it was no better than Goku's. A vein throbbed under his eye and he got out of his bed.  
  
"Will you two shut up?!" the monk threw open the door to his room. Goku and Gojyo were sitting there, looking up at him. Gojyo, strangling Goku, and Goku, trying to pry away from Gojyo.  
  
Sanzo then became aware that tons of people were circling them and quickly pulled the two into his room.  
  
"Can't you two do anything without embarrassing me?" Sanzo growled pulling on his robe. Hakkai was downstairs assuring the manager the commotion would not happen again as long as he didn't kick them out of the Inn.  
  
"Well it wouldn't of happened if this stupid saru wasn't so hungry all the time," Gojyo argued.  
  
Goku glared at the water sprite, but said nothing. Sanzo said if he spoke another word they would have to wait till lunch to eat. Once the monk was done accessorizing (gun, fan, scriptures)the three of them went downstairs.  
  
"Thank you very much," Hakkai said, bowing at the manager.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"We're only banished until noon so the rest of the customers can get back to sleep."  
  
The three of them sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well go eat."  
  
"Yeah!" the three of them clamped their hands over Goku's mouth. They glanced over at the manager who was glaring at them, but then walked away.  
  
They waited until they were out of the Inn to let Goku breathe.  
  
"Baka saru!" Sanzo hit him on the head with his fan.  
  
"Ow~," the boy held his head in pain.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Sanzo said walking off. Hakkai and Gojyo followed. Goku rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" he rushed up to them.  
  
Once they were a good ways away, the Inn door opened again and the old man stepped out. He looked around, saw them, and closed the door. He then continued to follow them.  
  
~*~  
  
"WOW!" Goku exclaimed as plates of delicious looking foods were set out in front of him. "Oh, man! This looks good!"  
  
"Good thing we found a buffet, huh Sanzo?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Yeah, you only have to pay for the people, not the food," Gojyo stated as he watched Goku pig out.  
  
The monk simply nodded as the waitress gave him his bill. Sanzo looked at it and blinked in confusion.  
  
"This seems to be a little much for four people," he said. This time the waitress looked confused. She pointed to each one of them, counting in her head. She went from Sanzo, to Gojyo, to Hakkai, to Goku, and then right next to Sanzo.  
  
The monk looked to the side of him and nearly fell out of his chair. The old man sat there cross-legged, eating some noodles.  
  
The other three stopped eating and looked over too, as did the rest of the restaurant.  
  
"Damn....old....man....," Sanzo growled. Veins started popping all over his face.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep following us?" Gojyo yelled.  
  
Their argument was abruptly cut short however, when the wall right next to them was busted open. Dust was blown everywhere, and many of the people screamed and ran.  
  
Five demons entered through the giant hole. Their arms hung limply at their sides and they were covered in black cloth from head to toe. The only thing that could be seen was their eyes that glowed red.  
  
"Where is Genjo Sanzo?" one spoke in deep hoarse voice.  
  
Sanzo stood and aimed his gun. A loud bang was heard and the demon disintegrated into nothing.  
  
"Figures I would have to put up with some ill-mannered murder attempt once I got to this town."  
  
The other four demons looked over at him and lunged.  
  
"Come on!" Goku said, summoning his staff. The four of them then attacked the demons.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn!" Gojyo shouted, bringing up his weapon just in time to block the descending claw. "These things are really tough!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Hakkai said. He was trying to blast his opponent, but it either dodged or blocked his attack.  
  
Sanzo was having no luck either. These things moved faster than Goku in his other form. Speaking of Goku, he was having real problems. This demon seemed to be draining his energy every time he attacked. He couldn't explain it, but the boy was somehow becoming very tired.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the boy was thrown back against a building, followed by the demon brutally trampling on him. He moaned in pain.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai shouted, dodging another blow.  
  
"Ah, shit," Sanzo growled. His temporary distraction cost him though, as the demon's fist connected with his gut. Sanzo gasped, blood escaping his mouth. He flew into the air aways and landed hard on his back. He coughed up more blood.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. Hakkai tried rushing over to the monk, but Gojyo was thrown into him. The two crashed through a window, getting cuts on some parts of their body.  
  
The demons roared, threw the two out of the building onto the ground and then proceeded in slamming their heads into the ground. The four were being pummeled and none of them could do anything. Sanzo gazed up, his vision becoming blurry.  
  
He saw his gun an arm's reach away. He extended his arm to grab it, but couldn't see the demon atop him raise his clawed hand for a gut-wrenching blow.  
  
"SANZO!" Goku shouted, as he saw this happening. Sanzo looked up in time to see the hand descend. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, the weight lifted off of him and he hear the demon scream in pain. He looked in front of him and saw the creature land hard on the ground, burned, then disintegrate.  
  
Confused, he got to his feet stumbling a little. The others looked up too; even the demons stopped and looked. Sanzo turned behind him and was shocked to see what had caused the blast that killed the demon.  
  
The old man.  
  
He stood there, arms out-stretched, a little of ball of energy slowly disappearing in his hands. He then lowered his arms and drooped his head. Sanzo walked over to him. He nearly fell back though as the man suddenly threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! I still got it! Woohoo!"  
  
His laughter was kept short as the demon on top of Goku, leaped off and head-butted the old man into a pile of rubble.  
  
Sanzo gazed in shock. "What the hell?" he said. The demon then turned and faced him, claws ready to slash.  
  
They never did though as a light emitted from the pile of rubble and the old man jumped out and landed a little ways away from the two. The other demons got off Gojyo and Hakkai and walked over to their demon friend. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku joined Sanzo.  
  
Something was wrong. The man no longer crouched over as he used to; now he stood up straight. Also, his arms were now muscular and he had become a little taller. But that wasn't the disturbing thing. His face. His face was peeling off, revealing blue eyes under the old skin.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the demons asked.  
  
The 'thing' grabbed his cloaks and threw them off to reveal himself. He was a young demon, about Gojyo's age and height. His bangs were spiked and a long, skinny pony tail hung from the bottom of his neck to his waist. At his side was a sheathed sword, sharp and big. He wore a black jacked that reached his ankles, and he didn't look to happy.  
  
"Damn demons," he said, his voice was calm unlike the cracked one of the old man's. "You ruined my fun AND my best disguise."  
  
The demons lunged at him at he drew his sword. All that could be seen were slashes as they passed each other. They landed and stayed in their positions. Then, the man stood, and the demons fell and disintegrated.  
  
The man sheathed his sword and looked over at the Sanzo-ikkou who stared blankly at him.  
  
Goku: "What  
  
Hakkai: "the  
  
Gojyo: "Hell?"  
  
Sanzo approached the man and stopped inches away. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
The man sighed and spoke. "The name's Fuwa. I'm actually a demon; yes, the old man was a disguise, no, I do not have anything to do with those demons."  
  
The others walked over to him.  
  
"So the old man was all an act?" Goku asked.  
  
Fuwa nodded.  
  
"And you didn't tell us this before, because.....," Gojyo started.  
  
Fuwa gave a big smile and turned his back to them.  
  
"I was having too much fun."  
  
Hakkai quickly turned and restrained the three from attacking him.  
  
Fuwa crossed his arms and chuckled, grinning from ear to ear as he listened to the swear words being thrown at him. Too-much-fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
OK, end chapter four. Enter chapter five, stage left. Please R&R! 


	5. Nayami’s Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Saiyuki  
  
A/N: OK, fifth chap for this story too! YAY!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Please, no flames  
  
Chapter 5: Nayami's Past  
  
Fuwa sat between Goku and Gojyo, five cards in his hand. He felt confident with his Ace of spades, King of Spades, Queen of spades, Jack of spades, and 10 of spades. His very life was on the line and there was no way he would give it up. But in the last few games he knew Gojyo cheated and would wind up winning.  
  
If the water sprite got a royal flush then the two would have a tie and have to play each other and he highly doubted he could get another royal flush. Goku drew a card and smiled.  
  
"HA!" he laid down his hand. "Read 'em and weep! Straight flush!"  
  
"Oh, my. Oh, my. What ever will I do?" Gojyo said. Fuwa could tell that his hand was higher than Goku's. He prayed that it wasn't a royal flush. The half breed laid down his hand. "Four of a kind."  
  
"NO~!" Goku cried.  
  
Fuwa smiled, but quickly made it appear as though he was upset when the two looked at him.  
  
"Well?" Gojyo taunted. "Show us your hand, oh great one."  
  
Fuwa groaned. "Very well," he said. The two were a bit freaked out when he slammed his hand down on the table. "ROYAL FLUSH!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku shouted.  
  
"NO WAY!" Gojyo said.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Fuwa picked up a big plate of.....meat buns? "I thought I was gonna starve to death!" he began munching down on them.  
  
"NO~!!!!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU!" Goku tried to snatch the plate but Fuwa pulled it away.  
  
"Back off! I won!"  
  
"Yeah, by cheating!" Gojyo stood. "Give 'em here!" he too tried to grab the plate.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Fuwa cried as he tried to protect his beloved meat buns.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai sat in the front of the jeep, listening to the three. Sanzo was beginning to get a bit aggravated buy Hakkai seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Tell me again why I agreed to bring him along," Sanzo said looking over to Hakkai.  
  
"Well, after you guys calmed down and agreed not to kill him, we all ate, then he played cards with Gojyo, then we said we're going to leave, then he offered to come along, then I told you that his power would probably come in handy, then you agreed, and that's why he's here," Hakkai finished.  
  
The bickering in the back continued and a vein throbbed on Sanzo's forehead.  
  
"I should've never agreed to let them bring that mini table. It only makes them easier for them to play poker."  
  
"Mmm-hm," Hakkai nodded. "Because we all know the more poker they play the more fighting they get into."  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Ain't that the truth."  
  
The three continued bickering in the back.....  
  
.....  
  
WHACK WHACK WHACK  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, poo. I was hoping it'd be more fun than that," Nayami splashed the image of the five and walked over to the door. She paused in front of Kanzeon and looked up at the Goddess.  
  
"You raised my son well," she said, smirking. "Hard to kill.....just like me, huh Kanzeon?"  
  
She continued walking to the two giant doors and opened them wide.  
  
"Where are you going, milady?" A man asked. He was masked by the shadows but Nayami found him anyway. "Away to have a little talk. I'll be back in a while," with that she vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
The group had stopped near a cave at the base of the mountains. It was late and anymore 'quality time' in the car as Fuwa put it, and they'd of probably killed each other. Or be killed by Sanzo.  
  
"There we go," Hakkai said as he lit a fire. Goku was munching down on the meat buns he had succeed in stealing from Fuwa and keeping away from Gojyo, Gojyo was drinking beer and playing cards, Fuwa was playing cards with Gojyo, and Sanzo was sitting near the entrance to the cave, smoking.  
  
Hakkai settled himself next to Gojyo as he watched him and Fuwa play cards.  
  
-Ping-  
  
Sanzo stiffened. Hakkai noticed and looked over at the monk. "Sanzo?"  
  
The monk stood and everyone looked at him now. "What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he said, exiting the cave.  
  
"Why?" Gojyo pressed. Sanzo stopped and turned to the water sprite.  
  
"There's a demon nearby," he said.  
  
"Is it strong?" Goku asked, standing.  
  
"No, it's weak. And right now it's probably the best way for me to express my irritation without killing either of you. I'll be back in a bit," he continued walking until he disappeared out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanzo found himself standing near a lake, when he felt another presence. He growled.  
  
"You can come out any time you want, hag. I already know you're here."  
  
A few seconds of silence past before he heard a sinister laugh.  
  
"As you wish," black mist danced about him, then gathered in a cloud. It disappeared to reveal the Goddess of Rage.  
  
"Hello again, Konzen," she said. The monk growled.  
  
"Firstly, don't 'Hello' me, and second my name is Genjo Sanzo, got it?"  
  
"So you think," she said with an icy smile.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What do you want?"  
  
"Well, its night time in case you haven't noticed, and I felt the need to tell you a bed time story," Sanzo didn't like her reply, but wandered what she was planning on telling him.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Your past, son......and mine."  
  
"What makes you think I care?"  
  
"Oh, you're tough," she vanished and the next thing the monk knew she was standing behind him. "But I think you do care, Konzen Douji, Genjo Sanzo,.....or should I say Keiji Ikari?" Sanzo found a shooting pain in his chest and head at the sound of the name. His eyes went blank and he began to fall backwards until the black mist held him up.  
  
"Now pay close attention. I'm going to take you back into a time you don't remember," Nayami circled him, then placed her hands over his eyes, and closed her own.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanzo opened his eyes to find himself staring into black nothingness. He looked down at himself to find out his black sleeves and everything else he wore that was black he couldn't see. The strange being that what wasn't black was glowing.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You like it?" Sanzo turned around to see Nayami standing there.  
  
"Where are we?" he demanded. Nayami smiled.  
  
"Why my dear boy, this is simply where I've spent the last 1,000 years of my life. I would ask you if you like my decorating, but there isn't much to do," she said gazing around at the empty space.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Why, for you bed time story, of course," Nayami suddenly disappeared and Sanzo darted his eyes around for any trace of where she was. He found none.  
  
He took a step and created a ripple in which the scene changed from black to Heaven and Sanzo found himself now gazing over a field of red flowers. He then heard dribbling and looked across the field to a bridge. A red ball rolled across and was about to fall in the water before to small hands gripped it.  
  
Sanzo looked at the owner of the hands and caught his breath. It was.....him. As a boy.  
  
"Careful Keiji!" the boy glanced to his left which was Sanzo' right. This time the monk was shocked.  
  
Nayami.  
  
Nayami stood there, her face portraying a pretty smile, something Sanzo had yet to see. Her clothes were different as well. They weren't black, but white and instead of sleeves had a white cape that covered her arms.  
  
"Yes mama?" the young Sanzo asked. That was it.  
  
"What kind of sick illusion is this?" he shouted. No answer came. "I know you can here me, Nayami!"  
  
"Quiet, boy. This is no illusion," Sanzo looked back at himself and Nayami, who were now tossing the ball back and forth, laughing.  
  
"Yes," Nayami said.  
  
"'Yes', what?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Yes is the answer to your question."  
  
Sanzo looked back at the scene.  
  
"This is-," Nayami caught the ball and began running away with it. Keiji took after, shouting and laughing. Then a man picked up the boy and Keiji looked back and gave a big smile. "FATHER!"  
  
"-the past."  
  
The ripple came again and again the scene changed. This time it was not a happy memory.  
  
A dead body was spread across the ground, his blood covering the floor.  
  
"No!" Sanzo looked over to see who had just screamed and he found Nayami, kneeling, her head low, crying.  
  
"Silence!" Sanzo looked back up at a man in fancy robes. The Jade Emporer. "I shall not have this monster's death be grieved over! It was his choice to betray me and he paid the price. If you choose to side with this traitor then you may join him in the afterlife!" Nayami stopped crying  
  
And she stood  
  
And spoke.  
  
"Monster.....traitor," she repeated, her voice practically a whisper. "How dare you." her voice became louder. "HOW DARE YOU!" she lashed out.  
  
Ripple.  
  
A small crowd of Gods and Goddesses stood across from the Jade Emporer, who sat in his chair, tapping his finger. Before held in the clothes she wears today was the Goddess of Rage. Nayami stood held by two guards, with the icy grin she held presently, gazing up at the Jade Emporer.  
  
"I had a feeling this would happen eventually. You and you're husband were both traitors after all."  
  
"Traitors to whom?" Nayami shot back at him. "As far as I can remember, we were never on your side," one of the guards twisted her arms and she visibly flinched.  
  
"As punishment for your actions you are forth wit banned into eternal prisonment in the black abyss. You're prison will be contained on earth and all entrance shall be banned. You shall die and be forgotten you scourge of Heaven."  
  
Nayami glanced back at the crowd behind her and Sanzo's eye caught what the Goddess was looking at. Him. The young Sanzo, or Keiji, huddled closely into the arms that were holding him. Sanzo then noticed who was holding him; it was Kanzeon. She wrapped her arms tighter around the boy and Nayami looked none too pleased.  
  
"Indeed I am. But before I go, I have a question. Did you mean my definition of Heaven? Because if you do, Heaven is defined as 'Jade Emporer'."  
  
The Emporer frowned in disgust. He then waved his hand and the two men and Nayami vanished.  
  
Keiji stared at the empty space, then began to sob.  
  
"Keiji Ikari," Keiji looked up at the Emporer who gazed down at him. "You shall now go with Kanzeon Bosatsu, Goddess of Mercy. Kanzeon Bosatsu!"  
  
Kanzeon stood and a small glowing ball appeared in her hands  
  
"You shall employ a seal that seals his memories. It shall be a name seal," Kanzeon nodded and knelt down, facing Keiji, who was extremely shaken and frightened. She took the ball in two fingers and placed it on his forehead. "Konzen. Konzen Douji," she kissed the ball and a golden light engulfed Keiji.  
  
A few minutes passed and the light finally dimmed. Konzen opened his eyes and looked around, confused. "Aunt Kanzeon, what are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
Seeing the seal successful, the other Gods and Goddesses turned left. Only Konzen and Kanzeon were left.  
  
"Do you- know your name?" Kanzeon asked the boy. He nodded.  
  
"Sure I do. It's Konzen Douji. Why do you ask?" Kanzeon shook her head.  
  
"Forget it. It's all in the past," she took his hand and the two left the palace.  
  
"You know what Aunt Kanzeon? I think your age is starting to affect your memory."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot. I wonder if Nayami would think that as well."  
  
"Who's Nayami?"  
  
".....she's no one, kid. But she used to be a great person."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
End of chapter 5! Thank you for those who've reviewed! Hope you like this chapter as well! By the way, in case I have to, I made up Sanzo's 'real, real name'. So don't get confused, m'kay? Please R&R! 


End file.
